In the last decade, computer/telecommunication networks have dramatically expanded and often include hundreds of interconnections between various network units (devices), wherein the interconnections, in turn, usually include cabling that enables connecting the network devices together. However, man aging and monitoring such cabling has become significantly complicated due to the large volume of cables (e.g., patch cords) that interconnect the plurality of network devices.
As a result, there is a need in the art to provide a cable management system over a local data network (such as a LAN), wherein connections between various network devices can be efficiently managed and monitored by means of this cable management system to allow significantly easier control of a plurality of network cables. A problem has been recognized in the prior art, and various systems have been developed to provide a solution. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,675 enables monitoring the connection pattern of data ports, which are connected by multi-conductor cables, without requiring special patch cables or patch panels. An adapter jacket having an external contact is placed over a standardized cable such as an RJ45 cable which connects the data ports. An adapter board having a plurality of socket contacts is placed adjacent to a plurality of data ports. Output and input modules are coupled to the socket contacts. A micro-processor, which is coupled to the output and input modules, scans the socket contacts to determine the connection pattern of the data ports.
U.S. Patent No. 2008/0045075 presents a method and apparatus for monitoring and reporting cable connectivity, such as patch panel port-level connectivity on a real-time basis. For patch panel systems, this system is based upon a distributed architecture that may be modularly scalable and may reduce, if not eliminate, the need for a centralized signal processor and complex cabling between patch panels and the centralized signal processor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,467 discloses a local area network, including cabling interconnecting a plurality of workstations, having a plurality of data ports and conductors for selectable and removable interconnection between selected ones of the data ports, and apparatus for automatically providing an indication of the connection pattern of the data ports.
There is a need in the art to provide a cable management method and system, which enables monitoring and managing physically connected units or devices on the physical layer (OSI Layer 1) over a local data network, such as a LAN, and the like. In addition, there is a need in the art to enable monitoring active (e.g., switched ON) and passive (e.g., switched OFF) network devices, which are connected to a local data network by means of network outlets over a conventional cabling infrastructure (e.g., RJ45 (Registered Jack 45), RJ11 cabling) without the need to use dedicated cables, plugs, sockets or connectors. Further, there is a need to provide a cabling method and system, which is user friendly and enables relatively simple and efficient monitoring and management of the local data network.